


[Arby] Opposite Introductions

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: The fated first meeting between a titan and warlock seeming so opposite of the other, yet so the same.





	[Arby] Opposite Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to my friend Dax for offering their OC Chandra for Violet, since no NPC or other Guardian seemed to really fit her. But oh my god does Chandra fit, I love them and can't wait to write more between them!

The tower is crowded when Violet materialises on the plaza, has her armour removed and stretches in her iconic black crop top and jeans. She kicks a bit around with her combat boots and then hops over to Kadi 55-30, lightly flirting with the robot before gathering her supplies and walking over to Rahool. 

She dismantles her disappointing rewards and then walks over to the Vanguard Halls to speak to Zavala, humming softly. 

When she's all set and done she sits down on the crates next to Xander 99-40 and has Rose materialise Fatebringer for her, inspects it as she whistles a small tune. "Hm," she ponders, wiping some specks off the hand cannon. "Need to reassemble this baby, she's making noises."

Rose chirps next to her. "Do you have the schematic?" she asks, scanning the gun. "The Vex tech makes it impossible to scan, I'm afraid. I think Chandra, that Awoken warlock, has it though!" 

Violet hums. "Chandra..." she smiles softly. "You mean that cute warlock with the white hair and golden eyes? Man, that combination has me weak." she sighs, stowing her Fatebringer and getting up. "She'll probably be in the library, if anybody has the schematic, it's her!" 

Rose sighs affectionately, but the tone quickly turns into worry, causing Violet to halt in her steps. 

"What?"

Rose hesitates. "You know she doesn't talk much, let alone to somebody she doesn't know."

Violet smiles and shrugs. "I can always ask her to come with me on that dangerous mission Zavala has been pressing me to do, I think it'll do her well to get out of the Tower. She can't say no to me!" she says confidently, making her way towards the library. 

"Violet, wait," Rose says, once again having Violet halt in her steps. "You need to respect that, don't push yourself."

Violet contemplates this, then she nods. "You're right." she gives in, entering the library and looking around. "Ah! There she is. Ain't she gorgeous." she sighs, watching Chandra move some books around for a moment before approaching. 

Chandra already felt the eyes on her before she was even approached, and she straightened herself when a human walked towards her, not wearing any armour, so she assumed civilian. Until she noticed the ghost. She can't think much else before the human starts talking and she realises it's a titan. 

"Excuse me," Violet starts, a big smile on her face. "Would you happen to have the Fatebringer schematic?" she hums, holding a hand on her holstered gun to show what gun she meant. 

Chandra blinks at the titan for a moment, confused by the titan's personality matching that of a hunter's more, even slightly overwhelmed by their joyous behaviour. She nods, turning and starting to search between the many scrolls she's had to categorise. "Ah, here it is." she mutters under her breath, gently pulling a scroll out from the pile and handing it over to the titan. 

"Splendid!" Violet beams, her eyes showing some laughing lines before she turns on her feet and gets ready to walk away when she halts and makes another 180 degrees turn. "Actually," she starts, but gets cut off by Chandra. 

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested. I have enough scrolls as it is and I am not looking for more work," Chandra huffs, annoyance written on her face as she glares at the titan. 

Violet blinks in surprise, but then her smile is back on her face and she grins. "That's not what I wanted to ask, but I suppose you get that a lot!" she chuckles. "In any case, Zavala asked me to do this dangerous mission to take down a powerful wizard, but he wants it to go silently. I'd love a warlock with me."

Chandra blinks, then frowns, and then scoffs. "No thanks, hunters are better for silent missions." she says grimly, turning back to her scrolls and hoping by the _Traveler_  that the titan will leave her alone. But of course she doesn't. 

"Hunters are a wildcard, a warlock is a reliable and quiet guardian, not to mention super useful with their crowd control supers. You main Stormcaller, right? Can tell by your bond," Violet rambles on, starting to feel a blush come across her face. "It's funny because I tend to main Striker, which is also arc. Arc is just so good, especially Stormcaller because you're just zapping these enemies and-"

Chandra exhales heavily, hears Mementos pressing her to go, _this is the perfect opportunity_. She grips the shelf of the bookcase tightly for a moment and then nods. "Fine," she huffs, interrupting the human who had still been rambling on. "I'll join you, but only once. Just so you won't bother me again."

Violet's eyes light up, her smile somehow growing wider as she jumps up in the air. "Yes! Amazing! Rose will send your ghost the details, I'll talk to you later, Chandra!" she waves at the warlock and then rushes off, undoubtedly going to her room to use the schematic. 

Chandra watches the titan rush off, feels her annoyance fade away into.... _something_  else. 

Mementos materialises next to her. "This will be good for you," they say softly, not daring to say much else. "I'm proud you chose-"

"Just stop," Chandra murmurs, glancing at Memo before continuing to categorise her scrolls. "This will be just a quick in and out, and nothing will come from it." 

Yet when she shut the drawer she couldn't stop the blush creeping up on her cheeks when she thought of the titan and her muscles. 

And that she never told her her name. 


End file.
